Firestar i don't want to be without you
by dawnfrost1
Summary: Firestar reminisces about his choices and what life could have been with tigerstar FireXTiger stroy slash  Song fic doin dishes by R. Kelley


**This is going to take place over a long period of time. Firestar realizes his love for Tigerstar and looks back at what could have been. Mostly Firestar's thoughts Firestar POV**

**I don't own warriors**

**Song By R. Kelley Doin Dishes**

Aye-aye, aye-aye  
>Aye-aye, aye, uh <p>

**Firestar and Tigerstar Confrontation with Scourge**

**_Stupid, look at you now_**_**  
><strong>_**_You screwed it all up_**_**  
><strong>_**_You kept gamblin'_**_**  
><strong>_**_And ran out of luck_**_**  
><strong>_**_You thought you was strong_**_**  
><strong>_**_Thought you was so tough_**_**  
><strong>_**_And now all you've got_**_**  
><strong>_**_Is your pride to hold_**_**  
><strong>_**_And that's not enough_**_**  
><strong>_

No this couldn't be happening! I watched as dark red blood pooled around into a sticky puddle. Tigerstar's body continued to twitch as I realized with horror 'starclan can't heal that wound'. The other cat, scourge, licked his paws as he made his point about bloodclan. Hate and disgust filled my heart before being replaced by sadness. 'Tigerstar I-I haven't told you how I felt yet and you just go and die like that. How could you , the strongest warrior out of us all taken in one swipe by a tiny kitty pet. You just couldn't stop huh? You had shadowclan but that wasn't enough you wanted more. Oooh it's all my fault if I just swallowed my pride and accepted your offer this wouldn't have happened.' Despair gripped my throat as I tried to hold back my cries. "not so tough now oh great tiger" smirked Scourge with blood still dripping from his paws. I looked at his hard cold eyes that seemed to be filled with bloodshed 'I'll avenge your death Tigerstar I promise.'

_**Uh, never seen this kind of rain**__**  
><strong>__**This change is so strange**__**  
><strong>__**Though I feel your absence**__**  
><strong>__**It's like a numb pain**__**  
><strong>__**Girl, I want to feel again**_

I touch my nose to your cold body your once vibrant tabby fur now dull and faded. We fight scourge tomorrow. Was I brave enough? Did I make the right decision? Please Tigerstar I-I love you and I'm all alone the only one to sit vigil for you.

**_I don't want to be here_**_**  
><strong>_**_Doin' dishes, dishes_**_**  
><strong>_**_Doin' dishes_**_**  
><strong>_**_I don't want to be here_**_**  
><strong>_**_Doin' dishes, dishes_**_**  
><strong>_**_Doin' dishes_**_**  
><strong>_**_I don't want to be, no_**

Fur flies around me as the heavy scent of blood fills my nostrils. There he is Scourge you left me to fight him all alone. You don't know how much I need you strength and courage right now. I don't want to fight alone.

_****_**_SOS, SOS_**_**  
><strong>_**_Call SOS, SOS_**_**  
><strong>_**_Callin' SOS, SOS_**_**  
><strong>_**_Call SOS, SOS_**

Tigerstar season's have passed and I haven't seen your face in Starclan where are you? How can you not be there? You left me and now I feel like I'll never see you again. Sometimes when I'm in trouble I pray not to Starclan but to you SOS please save me my love.

**_She gave you the world_**_**  
><strong>_**_And you threw it away_**_**  
><strong>_**_Plus she was your girl_**_**  
><strong>_**_And you're engaged_**_**  
><strong>_**_Inseparable through holiday_**_**  
><strong>_**_Now she's invisible_**_**  
><strong>_**_Gone away_**_**  
><strong>_

You left Goldenflower's heart a long time ago. Once she was crazy for you. I don't know why you would throw that away. You two had Brambleclaw now my loyal deputy. Yes he reminds me so much of you, the courage the ambition the passion. In fact he's now mates with my daughter, ironic isn't it? Now after the incident where your other son tried to kill my neither of them even think about you anymore. That's not how you wanted to be remembered is it? I will make sure Thunderclan will remember you as a brave loyal cat who only wanted peace. Your never invisible to me.

**_I've been hit by a truck_**_**  
><strong>_**_And I'm bleeding inside_**_**  
><strong>_**_The cure is too far away_**_**  
><strong>_**_And I'm about to die_**

**_Never seen this kind of rain_**_**  
><strong>_**_Ooh, this change is so strange_**_**  
><strong>_**_Though I feel your absence_**_**  
><strong>_**_It's like a numb pain, yeah_**_**  
><strong>_**_Girl, I want to feel again_**

I shocking pain shoots through my leg as I feel my bones crunch. I turn over to see twisted limbs trailed by twoleg monster marks. The stench is in the air and I hear noises probably my mate calling my name in panic. I can't hear any more pain bottles up within my head as a ringing becomes louder. My vision begins to dim and blur. My body becomes cold and numb as gian droplets of rain hit my body. Suddenly I see a perfectly clear Brambleclaw gazing at me with his bright amber jewels. Wait that's not Brambleclaw i-it's you… "Fireheart it isn't your time yet but I'll be waiting for you"

**_I don't want to be here_**_**  
><strong>_**_Doin' dishes, dishes_**_**  
><strong>_**_Doin' dishes_**_**  
><strong>_**_I don't want to be here_**_**  
><strong>_**_Doin' dishes, dishes_**_**  
><strong>_**_Doin' dishes, no_**_**  
><strong>_**_I don't want to be, no_**

Thank you my love I have recovered from my incident with renewed strength. However I don't want to take the burden of leader anymore my bones ache my pelt feels too heavy for me. They say I'm young but they have no idea how old I feel. I found out they weren't our grandchildren, Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf it makes me sad that were aren't in-laws. Our children are fighting Brambleclaw refuses to forgive my daughter and Leafpool resigned from her medicine cat position. I hope your son is ready to take my position I'm so tired of doing this all by myself.

**_By the time the sun rise again, (rise again)_**_**  
><strong>_**_I'm hoping you will be with me, cause_**_**  
><strong>_**_I don't want to go on without you_**_**  
><strong>_**_And I don't want to live here without you_**

The golden sun shines through illuminating the clearing in a bright orange color. I stretch my aching limbs and stare at the golden sun. How much longer will this life last? I've only told my deputy that this is my last life. Will I live to see another sunrise without you? I can't handle anymore. Everyday my heart has ached. I can't go on anymore, but I'm afraid … afraid that you won't be there. Suddenly a searing pain grips my heart and then pulses through my blood vessels. I collapse onto the damp grass feeling it dig into fur. 'what's happening?'

_****_**_I don't want to be here_**_**  
><strong>_**_Doin' dishes, dishes_**_**  
><strong>_**_Doin' dishes_**_**  
><strong>_**_I don't want to be here_**_**  
><strong>_**_Doin' dishes, dishes_**_**  
><strong>_**_Doin' dishes_**

**_I don't want to be here_**_**  
><strong>_**_Doin' dishes, dishes_**_**  
><strong>_**_Doin' dishes_**_**  
><strong>_**_I don't want to be here_**_**  
><strong>_**_Doin' dishes, dishes_**_**  
><strong>_**_Doin' dishes_**

**Normal POV**

"Firestar No! please stay with us" Squirrelfight screams in panic. Brambleclaw rushes into the medicine cat den amber eyes brimmed with worry.

"What happened" he nearly demanded.

"I-I think it's his heart" Jayfeather shouted in panic, blind eyes clearly showing frustration "I don't know what to give him poppy seeds may slow his beat down but it might also stop it for good"

"I-I don't want to be here doin' dishes alone anymore…" Firestar mumbled.

"what are you saying! What are dishes Jayfeather I think he's going into shock" Leafpool meowed.

"I-I don't want to be alone anymore…"

"what no comeback to us you have me you have your kits!" Sandstorm screamed desperately

"Y-you …Came… Back… For… Me!" Firestar's emerald gaze suddenly blazed with unseen happiness before becoming dull again.

"what are you saying!"Sandstorm was now breaking down as a giant puddle formed beneath her paws.

Firestar curled his lips into a big smile before closing his eyes for the last time. "you're so warm… I love you… yes forever" then a warm gust blew through den and took Firestar's last breath.

"FFFFFFFFFFFFiiiiiiiiiirestar!" Screamed Sandstorm, Leafpool, and Squirrelfight at the same time.


End file.
